Te amo!
by JaneChan Arkensaw
Summary: Día de enamorados! pasen y lean ! SoulxMaka soy nueva porfavor tengan compasión!


**Te amo**

**Maka POV**

**Quería decirle a Soul que lo amaba, o sí la plana come libros estaba enamorada del tonto cabeza hueca de Soul. Pero no tenía el valor de decírselo.**

_Carajo Maka! _ _Tuviste valor de derrotar al demonio pero no tienes ese valor para declarar tus sentimientos? _

**Sí lose, soy una miedosa ****de no ser correspondida pero en verdad amaba a Soul **

**¡¿Qué hago? ¡Tranquila Maka si lo lograré!**

**General POV**

**La pobre trataba de calmarse mientras que Soul en la calle se moría de nervios porque mañana **

**llegaría el día de los enamorados y quería regalarle algo a su Maka y declararle su amor, ese tonto también se terminó enamorando de su técnico **

**Soul POV**

**Mierda! Piensa, piensa Soul, no sé que regalarle a Maka y no queda mucho tiempo! TT-TT**

**Fue entonces cuando vi un anillo con las siguientes letras grabadas:**

''_Donde quiera que vallas, siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor, TE AMO''_

**En ese momento supe que era el perfecto para Maka y le pregunté a la dueña de la tienda cuanto costaba, al verme me sonrió y dijo: ¿Es para su novia verdad ?-Dijo con mucha dulzura- Algo así-dije**

**Me dijo el precio y me dijo su nombre: Tsubaki Nakatsukata un placer vuelva pronto y suerte! ¡GRACIAS!-exclamé y salí de la tienda.**

**Maka POV**

**Salí a comprar el regalo para mi Soul (Me suena lindo decir ''mi Soul'' ) pero no encontraba nada! Casi pierdo mis esperanzas cuando vi un hermoso brazalete de plata con un pequeño diamante rubí como sus hermosos ojos, y tenía grabado con letras doradas la siguiente oración:**

''_Te quise, te quiero y te querré, estaremos siempre juntos hasta la eternidad mi amor'' _

**En ese momento mire el anillo con dulzura y supe que era el correcto, había una fila enorme para pagar o_o pero por suerte me distraje un momento charlando con unas chicas muy simpáticas mientras esperábamos que la cola larga disminuyera hasta nuestro turno.**

**Comprando regalos para sus parejas?-dije para distraerme- Sí y veo que tu también no? Dijeron al unisiono y me sonrojé a más no poder, **¡_Maldito sonrojo!_**-pensé y respondí-algo así O/O luego me dijeron sus nombres: Por cierto soy Tsubaki Nakatsukata dijo con dulzura, y yo Líz Thompson y ella mi hermana Patty-dijo mientras que Patty dijo- Las jirafas dominarán el mundo jajajajajajaja! Yy yy-yo C-Chrona M-Makenshi-dijo tartamudeando y así pasamos el rato hasta que tocó mi turno, pagué el brazalete y me despedí de mis nuevas amigas.**

**En el camino me encontré con Kid, Black Star, Hero y… una jirafa? No le di mucha importancia y los saludé y casualmente ellos (incluyendo la jirafa) eran las parejas de mis amigas, les deseé suerte y me fui al apartamento.**

**General POV**

**Llegaron los jóvenes y escondieron los regalos en donde no los encontraran su otra pareja, el día transcurrió como si nada, pasaron la noche con nervios y para colmo (o tal vez no xD) comenzó a llover con relámpagos fuertes.**

**Soul POV**

**No le presté atención a la lluvia y traté de dormir pero no pude por los malditos nervios! Pero entonces vi mi puerta abrirse y era nada más y nada menos que mi Maka, se acercó a mí y me preguntó un poco sonrojada- ¿puedo dormir contigo?-me sonrojé a más no poder luego ella dijo: ettoo… le temo a los relámpagos-dijo muy sonrojada- sonreí y le dije que sí.**

**Maka POV**

**Me sentí aliviada cuando dijo que si y me acosté abrazándolo y se sonrojó un poco pero después me correspondió el abrazo y me acarició mi cabello y nos quedamos dormidos.**

**Desperté y no vi a Soul- seguramente esté desayunando-pensé- me bañé, tomé el regalo y salí de su cuarto y fui a la cocina pero tampoco lo vi pero después sentí unos cálidos brazos que me voltearon y ahí estaba Soul pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me besó.**

**Soul POV**

**Tomé el regalo para Maka y me bañé salí y ella estaba en la cocina me armé de valor, fui, la volteé y la besé se tensó un poco pero luego me correspondió. Nos separamos por falta de aire y luego dije: te amo Maka feliz día de los enamorados-dije entregándole el regalo, se sonrojó mucho pero luego dijo: yo también te amo Soul feliz día –dijo dándome el regalo-sonreí y la volví a besar.**

''_Nunca te rindas sin haberlo __intentado''_

**~Fin 3~**


End file.
